jacketfandomcom-20200214-history
Kate Marsh
Kate Beverly Marsh is a character in the 2013 video game Life is Strange. WARNING: Spoilers for Life is Strange Episodes 1 + 2 follow. Read at your own risk. Background Kate Marsh was born into a devout Christian family on September 12, 1995. Her father Richard is a preacher in her church. Due to her religion, she abstains from sex and alcohol, which leads to bullying throughout the story by numerous other girls at Blackwell Academy. She runs a Bible study class after school, which includes varying forms of religious study. She also kept up a high GPA of 3.9 throughout her time in Blackwell. The Video Kate Marsh was recorded on October 4th at a Vortex Club party kissing numerous men while intoxicated. The details are fuzzy this far in Jacket's playthrough, but it has been established that Nathan Prescott drugged Kate into this state, and alcohol had a negligible effect on her actions. Events of Life is Strange Max sees Kate during the beginning of the first episode, Chrysalis, in photography class across the room from her. Victoria then throws a small paper ball at the brooding Kate (which Jacket later discovered contained a taunting message about her video). Max (being controlled by Jacket) showed concern for Kate's well being throughout the playthrough, often offering hugs or simple advice to help her through the tough times. She was very often taunted for her video, which included having people draw on her bedroom slate with messages such as "Will Bang 4 Jesus". Throughout the Episode, Kate displays depressed behavior. Max (Jacket) often thought about Kate and tried to help her through her depression. Kate is later seen at the end of the first Episode, crying as the unnatural snowfall rained down on campus. Episode 2 and Suicide Attempt Kate eventually caved in to the insults and taunts and stood upon the top of the girls' dorm, throwing herself from it. Max rewound time to stop her suicide, but only succeeded in forcing her through the experience again. Max then stopped time and slowly made her way to the roof. Kate then threatened to jump if she approached. Max began slowly talking Kate out of suicide (mostly lengthened by Jacket in a panic looking up Bible verses). Finally, after a tense discussion, Max took Kate's hand and pulled her from the edge of the roof, hugging her in order to comfort her. Aftermath Kate is seen lying on a hospital bed at the end of Episode 2 during the eclipse, looking rather depressed. Jacket pointed out how her eyes looked puffy, indicating she may have been crying. Trivia * Kate's suicide attempt marks one of the first recorded time Jacket has cried during a stream. * Jacket showed a fair amount of concern for Kate throughout the playthrough, often offering her hugs and tea during free time with her. * Kate apparently can play the violin, and it was established by Max that Kate used to play it every morning until recently. * Kate owns a black and white rabbit named Alice. Jacket took a photograph of it yet never took enough time to care about it. * Kate often doodles on her notes, the sight of which causes Jacket to cringe slightly. These disturbing drawings are in high contrast to her older artwork, which often included softer, more rounded lines and shapes while the more recent ones are more jagged and irregular. * Jacket included the following message in the Episode 2 Stream's description: ** "And remember, everybody, you're better than you think you are. God put you here for a reason and people care about you. No matter where you are or who you are, someone somewhere loves for no other reason than that you're you. Never ever forget that. God Bless, ThatGuyWithTheJacket" Sources * Kate's page on the Life is Strange Wiki